


Second Thoughts

by gl1tt3rpuke



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gl1tt3rpuke/pseuds/gl1tt3rpuke
Summary: Betty starts to feel unsure about her current partner





	Second Thoughts

After many nights of dates, Damien and Betty had decided to take thing to the next level. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. What if she didn't look good enough? Was she wearing too much makeup or too little? Would he think she was fake? What if Damien didn't even want her? What if he was only using her as a crutch until he found someone better, someone prettier. All these thoughts rushed through Betty's head as she held her boyfriend's hand, considering to jerk it away due to how sweaty her palms were. She could only assume Damien found it unattractive.

She let out a soft sigh as she watched Damien go up to speak to the receptionist, checking them in for the night. The motel was nothing like advertised, of course. Betty should've known it'd be shit, based on how cheap it was to book a room. Cobwebs decorated the corners of the walls, the carpets were stained with mud, the floorboard obnoxiously creaky. Betty was just thankful noise wasn't a huge issue here. Although, the quiet had made the atmosphere of this place eerier. Maybe it would've been better if they did this at Damien or Betty's apartment. At this point, Betty wished she had just stayed home. She was nervous enough about the date and this shitty motel wasn't helping her feel more comfortable.

Once he got the key to their room, Damien grabbed Betty by the shoulder, walking her to the room. Betty hoped, no, _prayed_ their room would be better than the lobby. Surely the rooms were better taken care of, right? Damien opened the door for the lady and motioned for her to get in. Betty wasn't surprised to see the state the bedroom was in. The curtains were draped sloppily, as if the person who put them up didn't give a damn. Peeling the blanket off the bed, Betty wanted to gag at the sight. She had never seen a bedsheet so stained before. Admittedly, she was terrified to even bother checking the mattress.

"This place is a dump, Damien." Betty blurted out, a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I really thought this would be more romantic." Damien responded with an awkward grin, rubbing the back of his neck. "Are we still doing this, though?"

"Of course."

Damien scooped Betty up and giggled, blissfully unaware of how upset Betty looked. He carefully laid her down on the gross bed and pinned her down, staring into her cornflower blue eyes. Nervously, Betty began to undress herself, unbuttoning her shirt and slipping off her skirt, revealing her lingerie set. Excitedly, the man took off his shirt and tossed it aside. He was just about to start undoing his jeans when he noticed Betty, who was looking quite uncomfortable underneath him.

"Is something wrong, babe?" He tilted his head to the side. "You can tell me if something's bothering you."

Betty shook her head as a response. She didn't know why she was suddenly so uncomfortable. It was no secret that she loved sex. She had been messing around a lot lately, since she had been single for a while. Those were only one night stands, though. Maybe this would be like the others. Maybe he wouldn't be able to fulfil her needs. Or maybe he'd end up gay. Just like her exes.

Her bottom lip quivered as she looked to the side, causing Damien to immediately get off of her. Tears welled up in her eyes. She sat up, resting her head on her knees. After letting out a shaky breath, she began to sob, quite loudly, too. Not knowing what to do but feeling bad, Damien scooted next to her and awkwardly pat her on the back, whispering 'It's okay," over and over.

"I'm so,,rr,y.." Betty managed to choke out through her tears. She looked up at Damien, the eyeliner she applied earlier dripping down her face. "I'm s,,o sor,,r,,y."

"Nono,, it's okay. Really!" He tried to reassure her. He gently brushed his thumbs along the bottom of Betty's eyes, wiping away her tears. "What's wrong, Betsy?"

"I'm just-... I'm afraid.."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"I'm not sure if this'll even work out." Betty shrugged. "Like, none of my relationships work out. Spencer couldn't satisfy me, Tucker turned out to be gay. For all I know, you probably don't even like me. And heck! I'm not sure if I even like you or if I'm just so upset and horny that I feel like I _need_ to date you!"

"Oh..." Was all Damien managed to say. He held Betty close and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry. We can make this work, right?"

"I'm not sure," She sighed, hugging him back. "I like you. I like you a lot."

"Well," The other began, still playing with Betty's soft, curly hair. "I can assure to you I'm not gay. And I told you, I'm a rather kinky individual. I think I can satisfy you."

Grinning, Damien lifted Betty's chin to look into her beautiful eyes again. "Even with your makeup all runny, you're still absolutely gorgeous... Wait, sorry. Was that rude? I'm sorry."

Betty giggled and shook her head. Seeing her smile made Damien feel all warm inside, especially after she had been upset. The girl let go out him and stood up, heading towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go fix up my makeup real quick. We can continue after~" She winked at Damien and blew him a kiss.


End file.
